No Longer Rivals
by KawaiiTenshi27
Summary: MWPP era. Andromeda and Remus talk. A sidestory for A Tale of Two Puppies though it's not entirely necessary to have read ToTP. Hints of slash, if you're looking.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warning:** Oneshot. A spin-off (in a way) from _A Tale of Two Puppies_ – you really ought to read ToTP first, but I don't think it's _completely_ necessary. This scene takes place sometime during the Marauders' second year, most likely between Chapters 6 and 7 of ToTP. Hints of future slash. Andromeda is in her sixth year. Remus's POV.

**Dedication:** To the birthday gal! (Even though it's a day late – sorry! Hectic day and then the site wouldn't load the document.)

**No Longer Rivals**

"Hi! You there! Remus Lupin!"

Remus turned at the sound of his name. A girl several years older than himself was coming towards him. He recognized her at once. "Miss Black," he said politely, if a little stiffly. It felt awkward calling her _Miss_, but 'Black' was Siri, not some older student he'd met once on his first day at school.

"No need to be so formal," she told him, giving him a smile that looked partially forced.

"Siri's in detention, if you're looking for him," Remus said. He couldn't imagine what other reason Andromeda Black would have for hailing a second year student. "He won't be back for at least an hour, but I can tell him you want to talk to him."

"It's not Siri I was looking for," Andromeda told him slowly. "I need to talk to you."

"Me?" Remus was startled. "What for?"

Andromeda took a breath. "I'm seventeen today."

"Happy Birthday," Remus responded automatically.

"Thanks," her grin seemed more genuine this time, if a little nervous. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I mean, it is, but there's a reason for it." She fidgeted for a moment with the sleeve of her robes.

Remus waited silently, curious, but patient.

At last she spoke. "What I wanted to say was… I'm leaving school. No," she held up a hand when Remus opened his mouth. "Don't say anything. I know we didn't get off on the right foot last year. I also know it's because Siri and I are engaged. I know he's told you it meant nothing to us, it was arranged by our parents, but my guess is that didn't make much of a difference to you, since the fact of it was unchanged." She took another deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm leaving school tonight to get married. To someone else. So you don't need to feel threatened anymore."

Remus was stunned. He wasn't sure quite what was going on. He didn't know how this girl knew he felt threatened by her, or, indeed, why he _did_ feel threatened, but he didn't think this was a particularly appropriate time to discuss such things. After several long moments of confused silence, he found his voice to ask, "Do you want me to tell him goodbye?" It was the only thing he could think of.

"No," Andromeda shook her head. "It'll be safer for him if he doesn't know until him parents tell him."

"Then…"

"I want you to promise me something."

"Promise you something?" _Was this what she came looking for _me_ for?_

"Yes. Promise me you'll look after him."

_She wants _me_ to look after him?_ "Wouldn't James be a better –?"

"No," she cut him off. "I know it should be you."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Andromeda sighed, but she didn't seem annoyed. "That first day, when you and Siri were Sorted, you barely knew him, but – I'm not sure I can explain this properly – it was almost as though you were, I don't know, warning me off him? It was as if I was a threat and you had to protect him from me." She shook her head. "I know that sounds silly, but that's what it felt like to me. And I remember thinking, '_Here_'s someone who will take care of him, someone who can be his friend.' You must know Siri never had friends growing up. He's always been my favorite cousin, but we never saw much of each other, not enough to really be friends, anyway. Besides, I don't think he wanted friends. But then you came along. And yes, I know he's friends with Potter and – whatsisname? – Pettigrew, but it's somehow different with you. I've seen the two of you together. It may look to most like he and Potter are best friends, but I know my cousin. I think he sees Potter almost as an extension of himself. But you're not like that. He _listens_ to you. Sirius Black does not listen to _anybody_. For the longest time, I couldn't for the life of me figure out how you did it." She laughed softly.

"I'm still not sure I understand," Remus remarked. "He does what he wants, really. I don't quite know –"

Andromeda was laughing again. "You'll figure it out someday," she told him. "I don't suppose it matters now, if you _know_. It's the truth, either way. The point is, I want _you_ to promise me. Not Potter, not the other one, _you_. And not only because I think you're the only one who has any chance of succeeding. You have the right to it. No," she held up her hand when Remus would have spoken. "Don't question. If anyone should know, it would be me."

"I –"

"Don't understand," Andromeda smiled. "Yes, I know. One day you will, I hope. For now, I just want you to promise me that you'll look after him when I'm gone. It's going to be tough. I hate to leave him like this, but this is something I have to do. I love Ted and he loves me, but he's Muggle-born, and my family will never accept him. I wish I could wait until I graduate, but, to be honest, I'm scared my parents will find out and do… I don't know what. But I don't doubt it would be unpleasant. I wouldn't be surprised if Siri's parents take this out on him. It also wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't stay in that house much longer. He's got more courage than I ever did. He won't stand for their bullshit. He might even try to take Regulus with him, when he leaves, though I doubt the idiot would go." She sighed, a sad sound, then shook herself. "So, Remus Lupin, will you promise me that you'll watch out for my baby cousin?"

And all of a sudden, it didn't matter that Remus wasn't quite sure what this girl was talking about, or that he barely knew her. All that mattered was that she thought Sirius would need his help. There was no way he could refuse it. "I promise," he said solemnly.

She smiled. "Thank you… Remus."

He nodded.

"We should keep in touch," she said impulsively. "You can let me know what my knucklehead cousin is up to and I can… I don't know," she chuckled. "But we should, you know?"

Remus realized he liked this odd girl. "All right," he agreed.

She smiled again. "Good."

"Congratulations, by the way," he said, remembering his manners. "And the best of luck to you and – Ted, was it?"

She nodded and grinned. "You, too."

He nodded once more and turned to walk away.

"Oh, Remus!" Andromeda called after him.

"Yes?" he turned back to the brunette.

"Call me Romy?"

Their eyes met and something passed between them. Understanding.

Remus's lips twitched in a bit of a smile. "All right. Happy Birthday, Romy. And congratulations, again."

"Thanks," she said.

And he knew it wasn't just for the good wishes.

**END**

**A/N:** Well, this is the first in what may be a series of ToTP spin-off oneshots. I keep getting ideas for scenes that I don't really want to include in the actual story (for various reasons), so I figured I could write them on their own and see what happened. So, what do you think of this? Should I do more of these oneshots? Please review and let me know!


End file.
